All Kinds of Time
by princessXOSparkle
Summary: Two girls literally stumble upon three greasers making up from a recent fight. Confused...and a little crazy, theY try to adjust until they can find a way home....which may take a while. Now they're stuck with seven guys....can you say SCANDALOUS!


OKAY SO, I'M STIL GONNA WRITE MY OTHER STORY, BUT THIS IDEA, LIKE MY OTHER ONE, JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YAS THINK! REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 1

"I don't know, man. It's just like sometimes I have to get out. It's like I'm the middle man between a tug-of-war or something-" Sodapop Curtis was talking to his brothers after he ran out of the house during yet another fight between Darry and Ponyboy, but he was interrupted by a bright light. Shielding his eyes, he saw two figures fall to the ground with a thump then two square things fell next to them. They rose up to their hands and knees, then one of them looked around.

"What the-where are we?" one of them asked.

"Does it look like I know?" the other said. The first one rolled her eyes then noticed the three boys on the ground.

"Um…are we interrupting something?" she asked. The boys got up.

"No, but who are you?" Darry asked. Getting to their feet one of them answered,

"Regina Filangy." She said holding her hand to shake. The other one elbowed her.

"Shut up. I'm Rachel and this idiot is Carmendy." Rachel explained.

"I'm Darry and there are my two brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy." Darry told them. Rachel and Carmendy took a couple steps back.

"OMG! No freakin' way!" Rachel exclaimed. "How did we…how…?!"

"Well, the last thing I remember was we were crossing the street-oh shit we got hit by a car." Carmendy said non-chalantly.

"Way to be so calm about it!" Rachel shouted.

"Um, don't mind my asking, but what's going on?" Darry asked.

"Do you think I'd be shouting if I knew?!" Rachel screamed.

"Easy, calm down." Carmendy told her.

"Wait, everyone shut up!" Rachel shouted. There was a long pause.

"Rachel." Carmendy whispered.

"Yeah." Rachel whispered back.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can hear the hospital beeps."

"Oh my God." Carmendy said rolling her eyes. The three boys looked at them like they were crazy. Then Carmendy's eyes widened. "Our plane! We're gonna miss our plane to Milan!"

"What's going on?" Darry asked again. "and where did you come from?"

"Uh…would you believe we moved here from New York?" Carmendy asked.

"Not really." Ponyboy said.

"Thought not. Well, we're from the year 2007, the future." Carmendy explained. They all looked at her, them burst out laughing. "It's true!"

"Yeah sure." Darry said.

"Kay, then how do you explain this?" Carmendy asked getting a small thing out of her pocket. She walked over to them and flipped open her cell phone.

"What is it?" Ponyboy asked.

"It's a cell phone. A portable little phone perfect for taking pictures, texting, calling your friends, listening to music and many more things, and yet it fits snugly in your pocked or purse." They looked at her. She smiled and opened the phone. There was a little _click_ sound, then she turned the phone over so they could see it.

"Woah, did you just take that?" Ponyboy asked.

"No." Carmendy sarcastically said.

"Maybe you are…" Darry said.

"So are people like that in the future?" Sodapop asked nodding his head towards Rachel, who was pulling her ears our trying to hear hospital beeps.

"No, she's just an idiot. So are there any hotels nearby?" Carmendy asked.

"There are some motels here." Ponyboy told her.

"Ew." She said putting her cell phone back in her pocket. "Any other options?"

"Well…you can stay with us." Darry offered.

"Ew…Omg, no, I mean, we just like met you and like, think about it. Like, three guys offer you to stay in their house…what do you think Rachel?"

"I'd say Chester the Molester." Rachel responded still straining to hear.

"Yeah so like, sorry, thanks. So where the motel thingy?" she asked.

"She says like a lot." Ponyboy mumbled to Soda. Soda was a little shocked. If he'd ask any female in Tulsa to stay with him, they'd be over in a heart beat. This was very strange to him.

"No problem, follow us." Darry said the previous fight between him and his brothers forgotten.


End file.
